A semiconductor wafer electroplating apparatus typically performs a wafer plating process within an enclosed and self-contained environment. One reason for this is to prevent contaminants from entering a wafer electroplating apparatus and adversely affecting the plating process. Another reason is typically toxic/corrosive fluids and gasses are involved in the plating process and containing them within an enclosed and self-contained environment is an environmental and safety requirement. Yet another reason for an enclosed and self-contained environment is to achieve a better control of the quantity, pressure, volume and other parameters of the fluids and gasses involved in the plating process.
Because of the enclosed and self-contained environment of a wafer electroplating apparatus, a wafer needs to be inserted into the plating apparatus to set the wafer at the plating process staging area. In many cases, plating apparatuses or other process modules are relatively large in size because they have to house electronics, mechanical parts, tubing, internal chambers, sumps, and other components. Accordingly, often a wafer needs to travel a long distance from outside of the process module into the process staging area of the module. Because of the relatively light weight characteristic of wafer, the transporting of the wafer into and from a process module should be performed with substantial control to avoid dislocation of the wafer from its appropriate position. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of transporting a wafer, substrate, or other articles into and out of a process module with substantial control, even though the wafer may travel a relatively long distance.
Another problem with inserting a wafer, substrate or other article into a plating apparatus or other process module arises from the need or desire to reduce the size of these machines. Since clean room real estate is a valuable commodity, there is a need to make efficient use of space. Thus, the sizes of plating apparatuses and other process modules have been substantially reduced in recent years. Because these process modules often house a substantial amount of components, process modules are becoming more crowded internally with components. As a result, it is sometimes difficult to insert a wafer, substrate or other article into a process module because of a relatively small clearance requirement. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of transporting a wafer, substrate, or other article into and out of a process module that has a relatively low profile (thickness) to allow an article to be inserted within a relatively small clearance.
Yet another problem with inserting a wafer, substrate or other article into a plating apparatus or other process module arises from the relatively high precision requirement in placing a wafer into a process staging area. A process staging area for a wafer electroplating apparatus includes cathode contacts that electrically connect to the top surface of the wafer, typically at very precise locations. Often, wafer electroplating apparatus include alignment mechanism so that the wafer is precisely placed in the process staging area. However, typically the wafer has to be transported within an alignment zone for the alignment mechanism to work properly. This still may require a relatively high level of precision, especially given the long distance the wafer has to travel from outside to the inside of the process module. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of transporting a wafer, substrate, or other article into and out of a process module with substantial precision.
In summary, there is a need for a system and method of transporting a wafer, substrate, or other article into and out of a process module that (1) has substantial control in inserting an article into a process module even though the article has to travel a relatively long distance, that (2) has a relatively low profile (thickness) to allow an article to be inserted within a relatively small clearance, and that (3) has substantial precision in placing of the article. Such a system and method is provided herein in accordance with the invention.